


Killing Marriage（上）

by Terry82009



Category: Eden Hazard/Kevin DeBruyne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry82009/pseuds/Terry82009
Summary: 无





	Killing Marriage（上）

*渣丁，点梗，史密斯夫妇梗

 

阿扎尔躲在被踹翻的沙发后面更换弹 匣，之前的六发子 弹全都扎进墙里，米色暗纹墙纸上整齐排列着五个黑洞，最后一个则分布在他和德布劳内的结婚照中，打穿照片里那个微笑的金发先生的额头。  
德布劳内悄无声息地隐匿于四周，但阿扎尔知道他如同狩猎者一般蓄势待发，那些在搏斗过程中被掀翻的课桌、陈列柜和冰箱，都是他赖以生存的战壕和避难所。  
对方拥有极为准确的远射能力，对于距离的判断和致命点的嗅觉都是特工之中的最高级别。即便此刻的武器只是一把切牛排的小刀，德布劳内依旧能准确夺取敌人的生命，阿扎尔需要小心应对，谨慎为上。  
胜算对于这位比利时特工来说不大但也并不小，毕竟他了解他——无论是能力，还是身体。

 

阿扎尔与德布劳内都是特工，但他们第一次见面的时候却披着另一层身份。  
“你会做蛋糕？”阿扎尔举起酒杯喝下一口啤酒，视线却牢牢抓紧身边的陌生人，“太棒了，我对于甜食总是难以抗拒，谁能讨厌那些奶油、水果和巧克力？”  
“我还是个新手，”金色短发用发胶抓出简单的造型，德布劳内看上去似乎只是一位大学毕业不久的年轻男孩，“有时候会把蛋糕烤焦，将裱花挤成加菲猫的屁股——”  
阿扎尔用放声大笑打断了德布劳内的发言，但后者完全不以为意，甚至微笑地盯着阿扎尔的侧脸，蓝色眼珠随着前仰后合的强壮身体而上下活动。  
酒吧环境嘈杂混乱，电子音乐在耳边炸裂，飞溅出的节奏火星都化成生理冲动，不时会有抱在一起亲吻或走动的情侣带着酒味撞到他们胳膊上。阿扎尔抬起那双绿色眼睛，穿过炫目而颜色复杂多变的灯光望着德布劳内。  
他不能仔细看清德布劳内的脸，酒精搅乱了理智和观察力，但仅仅是模糊地扫过那个弧度可爱的鼻尖和丰厚的嘴唇，阿扎尔就迫不及待地把酒杯扔在吧台上，倾身含住两片唇瓣吮吸起来，用舌头将人勾引到厕所隔间里。  
这是他们第一次深入接触的地方。隔壁也有来客沉溺欲海，呻 吟声陆陆续续传到耳朵里，加快了阿扎尔解开德布劳内皮带的速度，比他拉开手qiang保险 栓还要敏捷，而金发先生敞开双 腿坐在马桶上，仰起脖子承受着一个又一个徘徊在颈部的啃咬。  
“嗯……”德布劳内伸出双臂拥抱阿扎尔，将他拉得更近，“你慢得就像……啊……我八十岁的外祖父。”他在催促，他在喘息，他希望阿扎尔更加热烈。  
“我们没有套子、润滑剂和一张床，”阿扎尔吻了吻德布劳内的额头，“当然，如果你想明天去医院的病房玩些特殊爱好，我可以变得着急一些。”  
“cao你，艾登。”德布劳内红着脸颊咒骂道。  
阿扎尔终于脱下对方的裤子和内裤，他先用指尖按压入口处的肌肉，直到适应之后逐渐松软下来，才尝试着探 入一根手指。德布劳内扭动着腰腹，那件印着图案的黑色卫衣已经被磨蹭到胸部附近，隐约露出一颗红色的ru头，孤独而羞涩地等待着什么。  
接下来的事情顺理成章，他们足足在厕所待了三个小时，再加上交换联系方式和相互纠 缠着不愿分离，几乎是踩着黎明的第一束晨光才离开酒吧回到住所。  
一个星期之内他们只通过两次电话，平常地问候早安，或是询问对方正在做什么。  
阿扎尔把军 刀从停止的心脏中拔出来，鲜血淋漓的刀刃正好对上他的眼睛，那里依旧涌动着冷酷和锐利，不过并不影响他用最甜蜜的语气在和德布劳内打电话：“猜得没错，我确实在跑步。你去过海德公园吗？那是个跑步的好地方，我每次看到湖面都能想到你的眼睛。”  
电话另一边有水流声传来，阿扎尔以为德布劳内正清洗厨房用具，然而现实却是在伪造自 杀，那缸浴池里的热水已经满是鲜红。  
“我恨奶油，”德布劳内说，随手关上浴室的门，“它总能在碗里残留很久。”  
“非常荣幸，你并不讨厌我做的奶油。”  
“你做过奶油？”  
“是的，难道你忘记了？”阿扎尔跳上副驾驶座拍拍等待已久的吉鲁的肩膀，露出标志性的微笑，“我在酒吧给你尝过的。”  
“……cao你，艾登。”  
吉鲁疑惑地看一眼倒在椅背上哈哈大笑的阿扎尔，摇着头踩下油门。  
一个月后他们开始正式约会。  
阿扎尔打起那根蠢透了的花色领带——索尔根挑的，阿扎尔认为这不是什么好主意，但他无法反驳弟弟的坚持——换上西装和皮鞋，开着新买的跑车去到花店领取早已订好的花束。德布劳内说自己喜欢浅蓝色，阿扎尔却找不到浅蓝色的鲜花，只好遵循大众选择买下二十八朵玫瑰。他记得德布劳内今年是二十八岁。  
餐厅就在碎片大厦里，高耸的摩天大楼给这次约会带来拘谨沉闷的气氛，他们仅仅呆上一个小时就换去别的地点。没有高级的牛排和红酒，没有衣着考究的侍应生和引座，桌上摆满炸薯条、汉堡和啤酒，不知名的摇滚乐队在台上疯狂嘶吼，阿扎尔则揽着德布劳内的肩膀坐在沙发上，激烈地吻在一起。  
“我们应该成为情侣，”阿扎尔在亲吻的间隙这样说，他的手指插入金色短发里，温柔搅动着细软的发丝，“毫无疑问。”

 

“你答应了，是吗？”斯特林瞪着德布劳内，就像他往常割人喉咙那样恐怖。  
“为什么不呢？”德布劳内检查手中的qiang，一边点头回应，“他很可爱，说话像牛奶那么甜，还能用三个飞镖先后打中相同的目标。”  
“凯文，我从没见你这么夸我。”津琴科皱起眉头。  
“抱歉，你的优点是？”德布劳内连眼睛都没抬。  
门迪走过去搭上津琴科的肩膀，轻声安慰着心灵受伤的男孩。  
孔帕尼凑过来：“我想知道他的工作。”  
“拥有一家冷冻肉食厂，定期为伦敦各个汉堡店提供原料。”  
“哇哦，”斯特林呼叫一声，停顿了一会儿才继续，“他不是个瘦子，对吗？”  
“闭嘴拉希姆。”  
斯特林转过头对着门迪和津琴科摊手：“看来的确如此。”  
“所以，你为什么选择现在和我们坦白？”萨内与沃克对视一眼，默契地异口同声。  
“当男朋友邀请你的家庭成员一块儿聚餐，而你又是一名特工时，维持感情的做法就是答应下来，然后找人冒名顶替，”德布劳内朝津琴科扬扬下巴，“欢呼吧孩子，这是你唯一能成为我同胞兄弟的机会。”  
津琴科张大嘴巴，似乎没能消化事情的发展趋势。  
“那不可能，”斯特林脸上的每一块肌肉都在嘶吼着拒绝，“无论如何我不会踏出这个基地一步！”

 

“你叫斯特林？”阿扎尔夹起一大块烤肉放进盘子里，递给身边的斯特林，他记得德布劳内介绍这是大学时代的同学，“我喜欢你的名字，听上去非常快乐。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“可乐在那边，装满甜点的桌子下面；意大利面在厨房里，我和凯文煮了好几份；如果你更爱烤肉——”阿扎尔举起手中的铁夹挥了挥，“我会为你服务。”  
斯特林僵硬地勾起嘴角，视线则在来客中游弋。除去那些假扮成德布劳内亲友的同事——他自己、津琴科和萨内，身份分别是大学同学、弟弟和堂弟，纯白人种的阿圭罗没有入选，理由是英文水平较低，怎么看都不像是在英国或比利时生活超过二十年的常住居民——一位高大而身材火辣的男人异常引人注目，他插着裤子口袋靠在花园栅栏上，手中举着倒满四分之一的红酒杯，轻风吹过，斯特林甚至错觉能闻到他身上的香水味。他没由来地有些羡慕。  
“那个大家伙是谁？”斯特林用手肘捅捅阿扎尔的侧腰。  
德布劳内的新男友将视线从烤肉盘挪到“大家伙”身上，短暂沉默之后转头看向斯特林：“吉鲁。”  
他又犹豫了一会儿才说：“……我弟弟索尔根的男朋友。”  
站在不远处和德布劳内说话的索尔根并不知道他今天多了一个法籍男友。  
“我以为见到了杂志模特。”  
“他比模特赚得多。”阿扎尔模糊地回复，他伸手想要拍上斯特林后背，却被不着痕迹地躲开。那里正藏着一把军刀，刀刃轻薄像一张白纸，背部则附带锯齿，能给予肌肉层最可怕的伤害。  
但这并非斯特林身上的全部装备，甚至不是德布劳内“亲友们”的所有武器。除了军刀，斯特林在腰腹上用皮革束带绑着Glock17，弹匣里填装满9mm子 弹；津琴科百无聊赖地坐在高位沙发上晃着双腿，脚上颜色刺眼的运动鞋夹层中间放置具有伸缩性功能的毒 制刀片；至于萨内，宽松的工装裤腿内足以令人大开眼界。  
德布劳内不允许他们带太多武 器来参加烤肉派对，然而事与愿违，斯特林三人都认为这样感觉像裸体出行。  
“没问题的凯文，”他们信誓旦旦地说，“你的男朋友不会发现自己正和一群特工在聚会。”  
“操你，拉希姆。”这是德布劳内打开门迎接斯特林三人时说的第一句话，只要随意扫一眼他就知道他们身上都装了些什么。  
躲开阿扎尔突袭的手，斯特林走到吉鲁身边举起可乐：“嗨猛男，不错的衬衫。”  
吉鲁惯性使然地偷偷摸上后腰的qiang，但看清来者以后又把手放下：“我喜欢你的鞋子。”  
“你说这双？”斯特林抬起一只脚，鞋延左侧暗藏着麻醉针，“它确实令人迷醉。”  
这场聚会在其乐融融的气氛中渐渐走向结束。

当时间又流逝一年，艾登·阿扎尔牵着凯文·德布劳内的手走入了婚姻殿堂。

 

tbc.


End file.
